There is an ever increasing amount of media content i.e. television channels, and “on-demand” content which can be selected and viewed by a consumer on a viewing device, such as a television.
After a media asset is selected to be consumed (i.e. watched, listened to, or read etc.) if the media asset is to be consumed by multiple consumers, these multiple consumers invariably have different requirements about how they wish to consume and enjoy the media. For example, many video content publishers often make different editions of a media asset available for different audiences (e.g. a G or U rated version and a PG version) or offer selectable playback options within a given rendition of a media asset (e.g. different language audio tracks).
Typically, consumers have to select playback options manually. Although, some playback options can be pre-configured for a particular consumer's playback device (e.g. a Blu-ray player can be set always to play the German language track).